femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Briana Wilson (Mommy's Little Boy)
'Briana Wilson '(Bree Williamson) is the main villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film Mommy's Little Boy (airdate March 18, 2017). Briana was the mother of young boys Eric and Max. She was shown to be an alcoholic and neglectful mother who favored Max over Eric, despite Max's increasingly violent behavior. She was also emotionally abusive toward Eric, which increased following Max's death in a swimming accident when Briana wasn't watching him and Eric in the pool. When she and Eric visit Max's grave, she was forceful in making Eric "talk" to him. When her neighbor Barbara Nolan comes over to make dinner, Briana barges in and yells at her, accusing her of always meddling in her life and irrationally blaming her for Max's death (having been talking to her before the accident). When Barbara tries to take Eric home with her and threatens to call CPS, Briana hits her over the head with a skillet. Shocked, Briana prepares to dispose of her body. When she comes back inside and finds that Barbara is still alive, she kills her by bludgeoning her head in with the skillet before forcing Eric to help her get rid of the body. The evil Briana then scares Eric into silence by blaming him for Barbara's death and saying that the police will put him in prison if he tells anyone. Briana becomes frustrated when no one steals Barbara's car and even more so when her body is discovered. After realizing she'll be caught, she decides she has to go on the run. When Eric refuses to leave, having begun to bond with the family of his baseball coach Michael Davis, Briana convinces him it's for the best, even lying and saying they would just be going for a vacation. But when she finds drawings Eric made of the coach's family, she accuses him of being selfish before crumpling up some of the drawings and tossing them away. She then goes to meet her lover Shane, who provides her with an RV to escape in with him and Eric. Shane tries to convince Briana to leave Eric behind, but she fiercely refuses. On the day they were supposed to leave, however, Briana gets visited by a social worker (Michael having caught on her to her abuse and neglect). The worker instantly catches on to Briana's unfitness to be a parent, and Briana hurriedly picks up Eric and takes him to Shane's. After Eric shoots and kills Shane in self defense, Briana barges in and forces Eric to give her the gun. She then begins driving, scolding Eric for shooting Shane. Unbeknownst to her, Eric has called Michael on her cell phone and goads her into revealing their location. After getting rid of Shane's body, the two drive to a restaurant so Briana can get directions. While she's inside, Eric shows Michael and the social worker their RV, license plate, and Shane's full name before Briana returns. Soon after, however, Briana discovers the phone and sees what Eric had done. She once again accuses Eric of being a spoiled brat and that he'll go to prison. The police arrive and surround the RV and Briana exits the van, holding Eric at gunpoint. The police order her to drop the gun, but she refuses. Eric manages to break free of her grip and, when she marches up to the police with her gun raised, they shoot her in the leg. Briana is sent to prison while Eric is sent to live with a foster family. Trivia * Bree Williamson also played villainous conspirator Lisa Richardson in the Lifetime film A Mother Betrayed, appeared as con artist Beth Wynne on Castle, and recurred on Haven ''as the evil Claire Callahan.'' Gallery Briana.jpg|Briana, shocked after having attacked Barbara Briana with Eric.jpg|Briana with Eric when cornered by the police Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Pistol Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Bikini